You are my Heaven
by KellyXOXO
Summary: Its Highschool class reunion after 5 years apart from eachother, they see everyone again. They changed, will they find there true Soulmade?
1. Isabelle

Its the Highschool class reunion after 5 years apart from eachother, they see everyone again. They turned all different, some are parents, some have changed,some havent changed and some are married.

* * *

''you think she will come tonight?'' Randy asked his best friend John.

''who knows...how does daddy look?'' John asked his 4 year old daughter

she smiled and nodded ''good''

John kissed her head ''time to go to grandma and grandpa'' he said picking her up and got her bag.

* * *

''god I´m so nervous'' Mickie said

Barbara chuckled doing Mickies hair ''come down its only a reunion ''

''I know but who knows how they look like..or maybe they are assholes or-''

''shut up and eat a cookie''

''Babe you ready to go'' a man asked

Barbie nodded ''yeah we´re ready, lets go Micks''.

Mickie looked at the couple and rolled her eyes.

* * *

''good to see you again what are you doing now?'' Mike asked his former two best friends.

''I´m a dad..actually'' John said to him ''single dad'' he added.

Mike nodded and looked at Randy ''what about you''

''police officer, and what about you?''

''I actually am a dad aswell but not single'' Mike laughed.

Randy smiled ''still with Maryse?''

Mike nodded ''the one and only, and were married..can you believe that''

Johns jaw droped and looked at Randy. Maryse walked over to them and toke Mikes hand.

''hey you two'' she smiled and gave them both a hug. ''wow the old gang huh just Mickie and Kelly are missing.''

And as she said that the door opend and a long blonde hair girl came and holding a tall mucular, tattooed mans hand. Randy looked straight to her and couldnt keeps his eyes off of her. She changed, shes more beautiful then she was before. Then a brunette girl came in and got Johns attention.

''...is that Mickie?'' he asked in the round.

They all looked at them and nodded. The three started to walk over, smiling.

''well look who are they'' Barbara said smiling.

Maryse screamed and huged her tightly ''ohh myy gosh you look amazing...ahhh I missed you''.

''what about mee?'' Mickie prentended to be sad which made Maryse giggle.

''you of course too'' the french girl then huged Mickie.

Barbara made her round and stoped by Randy and looked at him ''hey..''

''hey...come here'' Randy leand down and huged her tightly ''you look beautiful'' he whisperd in her ear.

Barbie closed her eyes and huged him back ''thank you'' she whisperd back ''you´ve changed...your stronger and bigger then you were in highschool''

Randy laughed and got off her ''great to see you''.

He then looked up and looked at Dave ''...Dave''.

''Orton'' Dave said pulling Barbara close to him.

John looked at Randy then back to Dave ''are you two-''

''yes we´re together and we´re married'' Dave said in a annoyed voice.

Randy couldnt stop looking at Barbara and from what he just heard, it broke his heart.

* * *

''soo big football player whats up''

John chuckled and looked at her ''thank you and nothing..what about you?''

''I dont know all the same'' She said playing with her drink

''you´ve changed...a lot''

''thank you'' she said in a sweety shy voice ''I´ve heard you have a daughter?''

John nodded and looked at her ''ya..shes amazing''

Mickie smiled ''whats her name?''

''Isablle''

''nice name...and her mom?'' she asked not looking at him.

''...I´m a single daddy''

Mickie looked at him ''oh..why?''

''dont wanna talk about it''

Mickie nodded and put her hand on his ''I´m the same person...so if you want to talk just..come over or call ok'' after that she left.

* * *

''why Dave?''

Barbie let out a sighed ''Randy... just let me be happy''.

''I do want you to be happy..but you cant be happy with him'' he said raising his voice a little.

''oh and why not..the way I remember it is..you didnt want to be with me and the last day, the last damn day you came to me and told me your feelings, do you really think I wait for you till you realise that I was the one for you? and now I´m with him couse I love him and hes there for me when you wasnt'' she said tearing up.

Randy looked away from his drink to her ''when you WERE the one for me and when you love him sooo much...then why cant you talk about it without crying''.

SHOT. That was the sentence that hit her heart hart. That coming from him and Barbie chuckled.

''yeah you have changed bigger, stronger and meaner'' The blonde poor her drink on his shirt and walked off to Dave.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :D**

_**The ages of them!**_

_**Barbara - 22**_

_**Mickie - 22**_

_**Maryse - 21**_

_**Randy - 25**_

_**John - 24**_

_**Mike - 24**_


	2. this is your fault!

Barbara watched Mickie and John talked and smiled. Just like old times, Mickie always had a crush on John but he always wanted just a friendship which Barbie didnt understand. Anyways, past is the past just like with herself and Randy. Dave came up behind her and wraped his arms around her waist.

''everything ok baby?''

Barbara closed her eyes and nodded ''ya just a little tired..thats all''

Dave leand down and kissed her. Barbie knew Randy was watching, but she didnt care. He didnt had a right to say what he said.

''we can go if you want''

''no I dont leave Mickie alone here..I think she and John come close again..and I want it she deserves to be happy'' Barbara looked over to them and smiled.

Daved rolled his eyes ''why are you so worried..shes old enough''

''but she is my best friend so I dont leave her''

''watever'' he left her alone.

''Dave..'' Barbara let out a sight ''really'' she said low to herself.

* * *

''do you wanna dance?'' John looked at her and hold out his hand.

Mickie looked at his hand then up to him and nodded ''sure'' she toke it.

He lead her to the dancefloor but then a slow song came ''oh bad luck huh'' she chuckled and was about to walk off.

But John grabed her hand gently and pulled her back to him. Mickie didnt say anything, she lust let him lead and looked at him. John holds her hand and out his hand on her waist, bringing her even more closer to her. There eyes met but Mickie couldnt do it for long and looked down. The feelings for him are way to strong, in highschool he wanted to be just friends. And it killed her she cried all night so not to do that again, she fights against it. Of cause they are older now but you knows.

''you alright?''John whispers in her ear

''I cant do this..we´re friends and I think its the best like that''

She hate saying that, couse this is wasnt the true. Mickie wanted him still so badly. John nodded, but didnt let go off her. It felt good feeling someone that close to him, he didnt felt that in a long time. Especialy with the person who liked him the intire high school time. John felt something in his stomach he didnt since Isabelle´s mom. He couldnt feel for her..there are friends like he always said in high school Mickie is Johns best girl friend. It couldnt work. What if it all changed he has a baby girl and grown shes singel and grown...what if it works now?

* * *

Randy walked over to Barbara in a quiet place ''Trouble in Paradise?''

''shut up Randy, its none of your buisness'' she said angry

''uhhh you changed your tough..I like it'' he smirked

Barbie rolled her eyes and got up. Randy grabed her hand and pulled her close, he didnt want her to leave. He saw her for the first time again, after 5 years.

''cant we talk a little..please''

Barbara looked at him and sat back down ''what do you want to talk''

''where do you live?''

''I still live here, but me and Dave want to move away from here so I dont know how long...what about you?''

Randy nodded ''still live here but not in my old house in a bigger house with Isabelle and John''

Barbie looked down ''whos Isabelle''

He looked at her and saw hurt written in her face, but why? She happily married with Dave, why would she care if Randy has a girlfriend. ''its John daughter''

''he has a daughter?''

''ya shes 4 and a amazing girl''

Barbara smiled a little ''we should hang out more''she said softly

Randy moved closer to her, Barbie hoped Dave wouldnt see them and he couldnt there were in a dark corner. It feel right, but it doesnt at the same time.

''dont..please''

''I´m not doing anything''he whispers in her ear.

Randy turned her body to him and looked at her. He couldnt resist anymore and moved her hair from her face. Barbie closed her eyes and enjoyed it, Dave never did this to her. He wasnt the romantic, sweet guy like Randy is. He run his hands down her body to her waist. Barbie felt attractive to him and let herself go. It was the first night they seen again, and whats he doing. He just have to do all sweetly and romantic and Barbara feels for him, thats not fair for Dave.

Randy leand in slowly and just inches between her and his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. Randy was surprised but didnt wanted to pull away, so he keept on kissing her. The kiss was getting intense, Randy pulled her on his lap and holded her waist. She moanded between the kiss, and so did Randy. Barbie run her hands over his body and stoped by his belt. Randy got up and picked Barbie up, he walked her to a darker corner and pressed her back against a wall. He started to kissed her neck and Barbie opend his belt and pulled his jeans down slowly. Randy removed her shorts and slided his hand in her panties. Barbie let out a soft moan.

This was so wrong what she did, but she couldnt help herself, he was her first one. She leand her head down and kissed him. Randy finally removed her panties and moved himself to her entrance. He pushed himself in slowly and looked at her. Barbara closed her eyes and moaned. Randy bite his lip and moved faster, he defenetly enjoyed every second of it. He didnt care that Daves with her, he wanted to be hers. Randy moved is hands to her butt and holded her close to him. Barbies moaning got loader, but no one could hear couse of the music. Randy moaned, just like Barbie did. He got even faster making Barbie panting.

She grabed his hands and moand his ear ''I´m..gonna..come''

Randy pushed himself deeper and moaned ''fuuck...I´m gonna cum!''

Randy pressed his lips against hers not moaning to loud, and cumed all that he had to offer in her. Barbie pulled away and moaned. They both breathed heavy, Randys cum run down on Barbies leg. He put her down gently and looked at her. She looked up and run her hand threw her hair. Barbie moved the cum from her leg and out her close on.

''..how could you'' she said in panic.

''me?..we..you wanted it too'' he said closing his belt

''omg what did I do this is your fault!'' she said leaving Randy alone.


	3. are you drunk?

Barbie walked over to Mickie and wiped her tears. Mickie turned to her, and she knew what she wanted. Barbara wanted to leave. Mickie turned to John.

''Barbie, Dave and Me are leaving..so um.. I was nice to see you again''

John nodded and hold her close. He put a piece of paper in her jacket with his number on it, but she didnt realised.

''be careful'' he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mickie only nodded and repeated the kiss ''bye'' Mickie and Kelly left to find Dave.

''yeah...bye''John sighned and got up looking for Randy.

And soon enough John found him alone drinking.

''Orton...are you drunk?''

''no!..I´m pissed at myself'' he yelled.

John looked confused and sit down next to him ''what did you do''

''I hocked up..with..Barbara'' he said running his hand threw his hair.

Johns jaw droped. ''Shes..Shes married you know''

''Yes I know..but I couldnt help shes so beautiful..even more beautoful as for 5 years, and I was the first one for her I will never forget that, and know we seen again after 5 years it just cought up old strong feelings, I mean have you seen her? Shes perfect perfect face perfect figure and her hair and her eyes so blue''.

''seems like you still love her'' he looked at Randy

Randy looked at him ''how can I not shes still the amazing girl just grown we said that she would have her first time with me to make it perfect and after that the prom was there and it got all so fast we couldnt talk, so we...left clueless but I guess she didnt wanted to be with me''.

''nah I dont think so, couse if she didnt wanted to be with you, then why did she let you touch her like..that and why did she look at you the way Mickie always looked at me...'' John looked down.

''..did you two talk?''

John nodded ''I love her...I just..didnt realised it in the right time''

''you can get her now..shes singel..your singel yes Isabelle is there but..you can make her met Mickie and who knows what happens''

''lets go'' John got up and left with him

* * *

Barbie layed awake watching Dave sleep next to her and sighed. How could she do it. Barbara got up slowly and walked to Mickies room. Tears already started to roll down her cheeks and she knocked on her door. Mickie opend and looked at her, she let her in locked her door.

''whats wrong?'' Mickie asked worried and huged her.

''I´m horrible...I´m a horrible person''

Mickie shooke her head ''why do you say that?''

''I I..I'' Barbie toke deep breath ''Randy..a..and me we...hoocked up''

Mickie looked at her ''Barbara...oh dear''

''if Dave finds out..I´m a dead women'' Barbara started to panic

''he wont find out..I´ll keep my mouth shut..I promise''

But what they didnt know Dave was listening. His hand balled in a fist, he had to control himself not to burst in and beat the hell out of her. He heard Barbie got up and walked back to there room. Barbara got back and cuddled in the sheets, she turned her back to Dave. Dave turned to her and watched her, laying there, pretend like nothing happend.

John laid awake in his bed, he couldnt stop thinking about Mickie. Her voice her look...her beautiful brown eyes. He felt like crying, he run his hand threw his hair dailed her old number, hoping she still has the same phone. It was ringing, as someone picked up he was spechless. It was her, it was Mickie. John was to happy to say something.

_''hellooo?''_

_''oh um..sorry'' _John chuckled _''I kind of was hoping, that you would pick up''_

_''why?''_ Mickie smiled

_''I dont..know..I guess couse..I want to see you again?''_

_''you do..''_ She teased him

_''yes, I cant sleep..I..thought about you..all night''_

Mickie giggled _''you sound like a teenager''_

John chuckled _''ya..do you..want to met..tomorrow?''_

_''..what about your daughter?..Isabelle''_

_''you could met her''_

Mickie thought for a while and nodded _''yeah..I would..like that''_

_''okay..so um..where do you live, so we can pick you up'' _John smiled

_''oh um you know the street that goes next to the park, on the left side the last house''_

_''alright we be there at...2pm?''_

_''okay...I see you tomorrow then''_

_''ya..good night''_

_''good night''_

Mickie hang up. John wanted to scream, couse he was happy. But he didnt, it was like he found out that his crush likes him too, but who knows. John turnd on his side and fell asleep.


	4. I got it

Mickie was getting ready for her ``date´´ with John and Isabelle. She looked in the mirror once more and smiled.

''do I look good?'' she asked her best friend

''you look amazing'' Kelly smiled and the doorbell rang ''go get him girl''

Mickie smiled and huged her ''thank you'' she run down and opend.

John stood there with his little daughter on his arm and smiled. Isabelle looked so cute, brown her but had Johns blue ice, just perfect.

''hey..hey you'' Mickie smiled at them.

Isabelle waved ''hello''

John smiled ''Baby..this is Mickie''

''..Mick...ie''

''call me Mick its easyer for you'' she said.

''so should we go? or stand here all day'' John smiled

''beeach'' Isabelle yelled in happyness

''do you mind if we go?'' he asked

''oh no not at all..lets go'' Mickie smiled and closed the door.

John watched Mickie and Isabelle going to the car and texted Randy _they live next to the park on the left side the last house..you cant miss it_

Randy opend his phone and nodded _Thanks man, I own you._

* * *

Barbie was cleaning the kitchen, till Dave came in and watched her. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''how was work?'' he knew that Barbara didnt really care.

''good...dont you have to tell me something'' he said walking closer to her.

''..what do you mean?'' she said turning to him.

''dont play dumb with me!'' he yelled at her ''I heard you and Mickie talk!'' he grabed her and slammed her against the wall ''you slept with him while the reunion..your a bitch!''

Daves was angry and Barbara was scared to death. She couldnt help anymore and let her tears fall.

''I´m so sorry I-'' before she could get any further to speack, he rose his hand and slapped her.

Barbie didnt move and just closed her eyes.

Dave grabed her neck and pined her head against the wall ''you wont do this again do you hear me!''

Barbie coughed and nodded ''I..c..cant ...breath''

Dave let go and looked at her ''I´ll leave for some hourse, when I get back everything his clean'' with head he left slamming the door.

* * *

John watched Mickie and Isabelle playing in the water, having fun and laughing. And he loved it. Mickie run back to John and laughed.

''shes so sweet'' Mickie smiled.

''thank you'' he smiled ''do you mind if you..my back''

''oh um..sure..okay''

Mickie moved behind John and wiped the cream softly on his back. John watched his daughter playing in the sand.

''finished'' she said moving back next to him

''thank you'' he said and smiled at her ''I think she likes you'' he added

Mickie turned her head to him and smiled a little ''I´m glad''

John looked up at the sky and saw grey clouds coming up ''looks like its about to rain..can you get Isabelle I pack the stuff''

Mickie laughed ''I didnt had to put the cream on you'' she said getting up

''oh dont worry I enjoyed it''John said with a smirk on his face

Mickie blushed and walked to to get Isabelle. John packed all the stuff together and walked to his car. The brunette came with Isabelle on her arm and out her in her kids seat. Just as they got in the car it started to rain and thunder.

John chuckled ''that was close''

Isabelle started to cry ''daddy''

''..baby I have to drive I-''

''I´ll go..''

Mickie got up and climed in the backseat to John little princess. Mickie buckled her free and put Isabelle on her neck. She laid her head on Mickies shoulder and closed her eyes. The women smiled and kissed her on top of the little girls head and closed her eyes aswell. John saw it in the mirror and smiled. They looked so cute together, like mother and daughter.

* * *

Randy opend his door and was about to leave, but found a wet, cold standing Barbara infront of his door.

''Barbie..come in'' Randy pulled her in gently ''what are you thinking huh!''

Barbara coudlnt say anything, she was just shaking from the wet cloth she had on.

Randy toke off her jacket ''..take your cloth off I get you some of mine''

Barbie did what he said and toke off her close, while Randy grabed some cloth from him. Kelly looked around and saw a picture of John and Isabelle. Randy came back down and looked at her seeing her only in her underwear...and those blue marks on her body. He walked closer and touched them gently. Barbie moved away and covers her body. Randy looked at her saw her busted lip and a choke mark on her neck.

''what happend to you'' he asked softly

Barbie grabed the cloth and out them on ignoring the question

''where did you wanted to go?'' She ask in a low voice.

''dont change the subject miss'' Randy followed her in the living room

Barbie sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. He sat down next to her, he knew exactly who it was, Randy just wanted it to here it from Barbara

''it hurt so much'' she said in a whisper and tears started to fall down her eyes.

Randy always hated seeing her cry. He turned her head gently to him and looked at her busted lip. Randy knew there would be a mark soon and looked up to her. Barbie looked up to his icy blue eyes, she always loved. Randy moved her tears softly with his thumb and looked deep in her beuatiful ocean clue eyes. Barbara leand in gave him a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and hoped for more kisses. Randy also closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips moving with his. He run his hand threw her hair, Barbie knew he loves playing with her hair. And she didnt care about it.

Randy pulled away slowly and leand his forhead against hers ''you have no idea for how long I wanted this..me kissing you, running my hand threw your beautiful hair..over your beautiful face, looking in those beautiful blue eyes of yours hell even argue with you and laughing..I have always loved you I never stoped and I´m so..so sorry that I just left you after your..first time with me..I still can remember how scared you were but you said you trusted me your soft moan in ear just your near makes me weak..''he whisperd and looked at her

Barbara had no idea what to say about this, everything he said was so..sweet and romantic he still rememberd when lost her virginity.

''I never stoped loving you too Randy I always have, but when you left without telling me it broke my heart. I wanted to tell you how much I love you but you were gone just like a finger snap. I never really loved Dave..I always had you on my mind..he was just..just a rebound. I´ve missed your touch on my skin on my face so soft, and not to forget your icy blue eyes..they make me weak you have no idea how much and your soft lips on mine, on my body. And your voice..so sexy..your new beard hot I dont want to lose you ever again..you got that'' she whisperd while tears coming from her eyes.

he nodded ''I got it..'' he kissed her tears away and kissed her.


	5. I still love him

_**Previsouly on Mysterie Love**_

_Randy pulled away slowly and leand his forhead against hers ''you have no idea for how long I wanted this..me kissing you, running my hand threw your beautiful hair..over your beautiful face, looking in those beautiful blue eyes of yours hell even argue with you and laughing..I have always loved you I never stoped and I´m so..so sorry that I just left you after your..first time with me..I still can remember how scared you were but you said you trusted me your soft moan in ear just your near makes me weak..''he whisperd and looked at her_

_''I never stoped loving you too Randy I always have, but when you left without telling me it broke my heart. I wanted to tell you how much I love you but you were gone just like a finger snap. I never really loved Dave..I always had you on my mind..he was just..just a rebound. I´ve missed your touch on my skin on my face so soft, and not to forget your icy blue eyes..they make me weak you have no idea how much and your soft lips on mine, on my body. And your voice..so sexy..your new beard hot I dont want to lose you ever again..you got that'' she whisperd while tears coming from her eyes._

* * *

Barbie was at home waiting for Dave to get back, John and Randy were in the livingroom so if anything would happen Randy would be there in the end hes a police officer right and John just to got his back, while Mickie was at Johns house taking care if Isabelle. The door opend and Dave walked it, he saw the bags and walked in the kitchen. He saw Barbara sitting there and looking at him.

"..what is this?!"

"..mine and Mickies stuff..we´re..leaving"

Dave laughed and shooke his head "do you really think..I´m gonna let you leave?"

Barbara toke her ring off and put it on the table "..I..want a divorce"

He walked over to her and grabed her "I wont sign them do you get that!"

Randy came from behind, grabs his arms and slamed him against the wall "dont touch her..get the stuff in the car" he said putting handcuffs on Dave wirsts

John and Barbie toke the bags and brought them in the car.

"she will come back..when she realise how weak and what a loser you are"

Randy chuckled "yeah we wait until then"

Dave tried to get free "let me go!"

"well you wish just came true" Randy walked Dave outside to the police car and sat him in "..thanks I own you one"

Cody and Ted nodded "dont worry..its our job" Ted smired and drove off.

Randy walked over to Barbie and huged her "you ok?"

Barbie nodded "thank you" she then looked to John "thanks to you too"

John nodded "no problem..lets go now its freezing"

* * *

Mickie was asleep with Isabelle on the couch. Her arms around her and Isabelles head against Mickie. The three walked in and looked at them "aww" Barbie said with a smile.

The brunette woke up and looked at them "hey..how did it go?"

Barbie nodded and sit next to Mickie "good..hes arrested now"

Mickie smiled leand her head on Barbies shoulder "good he deserves it" she said with a yawn.

John toke Isabelle "I will bring her to bed I be right back"

Mickie looked after him and sighned. Barbara hold her close and looked at Randy. He smiled and pointed upstairs, the blonde nodded and looked after Randy.

"is everything ok?" Barbie asked Mickie.

"..I still love him..I always have"

"I know.."

John came back down and looked at them "..you want to sleep down here or come with me"

Mickie looked up "oh..um.. I can sleep her-"

Barbie slaped her forhead "she goes with you"

John chuckled and looked away. Mickie looked at her and got up.

"come on..I wont bite" John smiled and walked upstairs

Mickie followed him and looked at his butt which made her chuckle.

"what is it?" John asked with a smile.

"oh..nothing" she smiled also and got into Johns room.

John closed the door "so um since your cloth are still in the bags you want clothes from me or.."

"..well I dont sleep naked with you that mean"

John smirked at her "to bad"

Mickie blushed and looked out the window. John got one of his shirt and gave it to her "..here"

The brunette toke it and smiled softly "thank you..could you"

"turn around?..of course" he said turning his back to her.

She toke off her clothes and moved away from the window. John always had to look and smiled. Mickie had then his shirt on and got unter his bed sheets "..alright"

John turns back to her and nodded, he toke off his clothes only leaving him in his shorts. He lay down next to him and looked at her. Mickie looked at him but then turned her back to him. John moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, his head close behind hers. Mickie enjoyed his near and closed her eyes. He kissed her shoulder and watched her. John moved his hand down to her leg and run his fingertips over her skin. Mickie turned around and looked at him. John put her leg over his and his hand lightly on her cheek.

"I..was an idiot..to you..in high school..I always wanted more too..I just realised it to late..I hope now..is not to late" he said looking at her.

Mickie shoke her head and kissed him softly. John closed his eyes and lay down on his back, pulling Mickie on top of him.

* * *

Barbie was in Randys room, getting a shirt from him and toke her close off. Randy came in and looked at her, Barbara was about to put the shirt on but felt a soft hands on her waist and smiled softly. She leand her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He run his hands lightly over her body and kissed her neck. The blonde put her hands on his shorts and pulled them down slowly. Randy pulled down her panties and bit down on his bottom lip, he opend her bra and slipped him off slowly. Barbie turned to and kissed him with passion.


	6. making love

Mickie and John were kissing the whole time without stoping. The brunette sat up and looked down to John. She toke off his shirt and pulled him up to her, kissing him again with passion. John kissed her back with all the passion he got. He opend her bra and slipped it off her slowly. John pulled away from the kiss and started kissing neck. Mickie moaned lightly and felt her body getting hotter by every kiss of him. He grabed her waist and lay her down on her back without stoping kissing her neck. Johns moved his hands down to her stomach and pulled her panties off slowly.

Mickie moaned slightly and leaned her head back and enjoyed every second of it. John placed himself back between her legs, kissing her sweet soft lips again. She returned the kiss and run her hands down his back pulling his short off. John kicked them away but keept on kissing her. He kissed down to her breasts, to her stomach. John moved her legs over his shoulder and looked up to her. Mickie blushed and put a pillow over her head. John smiled and his finger down her wet slit making her jump a little. He felt her moistness on his finger and leaned his head down and gently, John run his tongue down her moist heat. Mickie let out a moan.

"oh god..John" she panted as he repeated it.

He inserted his finger and found her G-spot and started rubbing it gently while still lapping at her. She moved the pillow and grabed the blanket underneath her with her hands for support. John stopped what he was doing and moved back up to look at Mickie. She was panting for breath. Mickie opened her eyes to find hers meeting his. Mickie rolled on top of him, kissing his chest down to his abs, now..it was her turn. She licked lightly over Johns cock making his breathing heavier. John closed his eyes end enjoyed it. Mickie toke Johns cock in her hand and started to stroke him slowly. She leand down and started sucking the head of his cock.

"oh shit..this feels good" John moand and run his hand threw her hair.

He felt her tongue on his cock which made him moan more. John pulled her up and kissed her, he lay her down on her back and got back between her legs. He looked at her and gave her sweet kiss before entering her slowly and as gently he could. Mickie let out a soft moan and wraped her arms around his muscular body. John started moving in and out of her slowly. Mickie enjoyed every second of it, no man had ever made love to her like that. She arched against his body and her moaning got louder and louder by every push John gave her.

John kissed the side of her neck going faster and deeper. He felt Mickies breah against his skin, her moaning in his ear which turned him on even more. John got out of her and lay down beside her, he leand Mickie on her side and hold her leg up. Mickie turns his head to him and kissed him. He kissed her back enterd her again. Mickie broke the kiss and leand her back against Johns body and closed her eyes. John run his fingertips over her leg and pushed faster and faster. Mickie grabed his hand tight and let out a loud moan. Johns breathing got heavier and heavier and felt himself coming closer.

He leand down to her and whisperd in her ear "..I..I´m gonna cum"

Mickie nodded and moand out in pleasure. John pulled himself out of her and started stroking himself, he moand loud and cumed over Mickie vagina and over her body. Both of them were breathing heavy. John let Mickies leg down and turned her body to him. He wraped his arms around her and kissed her with lust and passion. Mickie wraped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. John held her close and pulled away from the kiss.

"..you feeling ok?" John asked her finally opend his eyes.

Mickie nodded "..couldnt be any better" she whispers and rest her head on his chest.

As soon she closed her eyes, she felt asleep. John could tell she was exhausted, after all he did to her. He looked down to her and pulled the covers over both of them. John kissed her head and closed his eyes too.

* * *

Barbie looked at him run her fingertips over his back. Randy leand down and kissed the side of her neck, he took particular care around her bruises, just barely brushing his lips over those areas. Barbara closed her eyes and rubed her leg on his. She let him touch her everywhere and her skin felt like it was on fire. He moved his lips down to her breasts, kissing and licking over them. Barbie moaned softly and ran her nails down his back again, making him moan as well. She could feel herself getting more and more hot and judging by the erection Randy was getting Barbie could tell, Randy was ready too.

Very slowly and gently, he slipped inside her, making her pant and gasp loudly. He waited until he was completely inside her and kissed her deeply before he started moving. Randy held Kellys hands and moved them slowly beside her head and pinned them on the headboard. They seemed to move in a perfect rhythm as they began to make love. Barbara arched her back and moand softly. Randy could tell she enjoyed every second and kissed her deeply. Barbie kissed back and rolled on top of him. He moved her hands to her waist and helped her moving them up and down forth and back. Barbara sat up and leand her hands on his tights. Randy moand loudly and sat up aswell.

He leand his head back and enjoyed it. Barbie leand down and started kissing his neck, moaning softly in his ear. Randy wraped his arms around her body and holds her close, feeling her hot sweaty body against his. He lay back down with her and rolled back on top of her. Randy run his hands down her body and kissed her full of lust. Barbie moand in the kiss feeling her orgsamn come closer and closer. Randy leand his forhead against hers feeling her heavy breathing and knew it wouldnt take much any longer.

Randy moves faster and deeper as he felt the cum coming closer. He moand out loud and cumed all he had to offer in her. And at the same time Barbara came threw her orgsamn and moand loud in pleasure. Randys was out of breath and lay his head beside hers. Barbie run her hand threw his hair and tryed to get her breathing under control. He rolled off her and pulled her close in his arms.

She rested her head on his musculat chest and got her breathing back under control. Randy kissed her head and stroked her hair. She smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"..I love you..so..much" she whisperd in his ear.

Randy smiled and looked down to her "..I love you too..I never let you go..ever"

Barbara pulled the covers up and over them before they both fell asleep holding each other.


	7. we ll do it

**Presviously on You are my Heaven**

John turns back to her and nodded, he toke off his clothes only leaving him in his shorts. He lay down next to him and looked at her. Mickie looked at him but then turned her back to him. John moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, his head close behind hers. Mickie enjoyed his near and closed her eyes. He kissed her shoulder and watched her. John moved his hand down to her leg and run his fingertips over her skin. Mickie turned around and looked at him. John put her leg over his and his hand lightly on her cheek.

"I..was an idiot..to you..in high school..I always wanted more too..I just realised it to late..I hope now..is not to late" he said looking at her.

Mickie shoke her head and kissed him softly. John closed his eyes and lay down on his back, pulling Mickie on top of him.

Barbie was in Randys room, getting a shirt from him and toke her close off. Randy came in and looked at her, Barbara was about to put the shirt on but felt a soft hands on her waist and smiled softly. She leand her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He run his hands lightly over her body and kissed her neck. The blonde put her hands on his shorts and pulled them down slowly. Randy pulled down her panties and bit down on his bottom lip, he opend her bra and slipped him off slowly. Barbie turned to and kissed him with passion.

* * *

John kissed Mickies shoulder to wake her up "wake up" he whisperd in her ear.

Mickie shoke her head and pulled the covers over her head. John laughed and got under it too, he kissed her neck "come on" he whisperd again "breakfast with me and Isabelle."

She opend her eyes and pulled the covers away a little "fine" Mickie smiled and put on Johns shirt.

"hey thats mine" he smirked.

"not anymore" she smiled and walked out of the room.

"that women..unbelievble" he smiled, put on his short and walked after her.

* * *

Barbara and Randy were still in bed Randy sleeping and she beside him watching him. Barbie smiled started kissing his chest moving up to his neck her lips barely touching his skin. Randy shiverd by the touch of her lips and woke up. He opend his eyes and looked to her. She looked up to him and smiled softly.

"good morning" she gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled and moved his arm around her "good morning."

"what do you say when we stay all day in bed" Barbie run her fingertips lightly over the side of his neck.

Randy closed his eyes again enjoying it "mhm sounds great."

She smiled and kissed his cheek " I love you..I always have..I always will be."

He rolled on top of her and looked in her eyes "I tried moving on but..the women..were nothing..compared to you...I always had you on my mind and to be honest...I never slept with another women but you."

"..you...5 years you..never?"

Randy shoke his head and kissed her hand looking in her eyes.

"..I feel dirty now" she looked down.

Randy lifted her head up and kissed her "no dont..you did everything right" he noded.

Barbie looked at him and runs her fingertips over his back. He kissed her neck and whisperd in her ear.

"you drive me crazy."

She closed her eyes and smiled softly. Randy kissed her and pulled the covers over there heads.

* * *

Mickie played with Isabelle while John stood in the kitchen making pancakes. John turned his head and watched them.

"not even Barbie sleeps that long..you think they are already up?" Mickie got up with Isabelle on her arms and walked over to John.

"maybe maybe not..who know" he smiled and kissed Isabelles head.

Isabelle played with Mickies hair and smiled. Mickie smiled at her and kissed her small hand.

"would you like to go on a date with me tonight" John asked and looked at her.

She turned her head to him and smiled. Mickie noded "I would love to..what about Isabelle?"

"I´ll ask Randy if he take her care of her..mind taking care of the pancakes?" he gave a kiss.

Mickie shoke her head and looked after him "..I´m so in love with you daddy..do you know that."

Isabelle giggled and huged Mickie.

John knocked on Randys door and waited. Kelly looked to the door and got off Randy.

"oh come on are you serious?!" he pulled the covers over them "ja come in."

He came in a little "please dont tell me..ah never mind...could you take care of Isabelle tonight?"

"well..actually me and Barbie were-"

"yeah sure we´ll do it" Barbie smiled.

John noded "thanks now go back to what...ever you did" he left closing the door.

"..I thought we wanted to spend the whole day in bed?"

"we stay all day but tonight when they leave we get up" she smiled and got back on top of Randy.

Randy smirked and sat up "so where did we stoped?"

Barbara smiled and kiss his cheek "here..or maybe" she kissed his neck "here."

He wraped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.


End file.
